It's A SpongeBob Christmas!
It's A SpongeBob Christmas! Is a 2012 stop-motion special made by Nickelodeon. Plot It is Christmas in Bikini Bottom and Plankton is miserable and angry for committing so many naughty deeds, that he always gets on Santa's naughty list, making him unable to receive his Christmas wish—the Krusty Krab's Krabby Patty secret formula. However, he discovers Jerktonium, a dangerous chemical element which serves as a trap for the citizens of Bikini Bottom and is capable of turning anyone into a jerk. He cooks it into fruitcakes that he intends to feed to all the Bikini Bottomites and turn them into jerks. In order to test it, Plankton gives SpongeBob a slice, but nothing seems to work on SpongeBob, who is immune to Jerktonium because of the combination of his small brain and his very big heart. Increasingly infuriated that his plan has seemingly failed completely to suffice, Plankton gives his fruitcake dispenser to SpongeBob, who promptly distributes the fruitcakes to all of Bikini Bottom and transforms all the residents into jerks. After realizing that the element works only on other people in Bikini Bottom instead and that SpongeBob is so full of Christmas spirit that he is immune to jerktonium, Plankton is forced to send out an evil wind-up robot version of SpongeBob to commit troublesome deeds to frame the real SpongeBob. The next day, SpongeBob begins to notice that everyone in town is behaving like jerks. SpongeBob meets Sandy at her treedome, and she was a jerk, too. SpongeBob accidentally drops a piece of fruitcake in Sandy's Christmas Magic Analyzer, which shows that it is filled with Jerktonium. He and Sandy discover the antidote for Jerktonium to cure the residents in Bikini Bottom is a song called "Don't Be a Jerk (It's Christmas!)." SpongeBob sings it, bringing back the residents' Christmas spirit. Unfortunately, it was too late when Santa arrives and states that everyone is on his naughty list, except for Plankton, who is the only nice person there is, which has earned him the Krabby Patty formula, much to Mr. Krabs shock. SpongeBob tries to convince Santa that this is all a mistake, but Santa refuses to believe him, saying he's the worst of all, being blamed for his robot doppelganger's deeds. The wind-up robot shows up to eliminate Santa, but SpongeBob fights the robot with the fruitcake dispenser and finally destroys it, clearing his name. Santa thanks SpongeBob for saving him, which shows that SpongeBob is good, but then he finds the robot's wind-up key by reading "If found, please return to the Chum Bucket," revealing that Plankton was behind all the chaos, and punishes Plankton by giving him, once again, a stocking of coal. Santa lets the residents of Bikini Bottom celebrate the holiday, and he leaves Bikini Bottom, only for Patrick Star to capture him in a jellyfish/butterfly net and throw him off-course. Why It's Better Than Rapsittie Street Kids: Believe in Santa ''and ''Buddy's Musical Christmas #SpongeBob, Patrick, Squidward, Mr. Krabs, Sandy and Plankton did not have useless changes unlike Buddy's Musical Christmas where nearly everyone got redesigns. #A lot of good humor. #There's a lot of quiet moments unlike Buddy's Musical Christmas where it's constant noise. #SpongeBob acts like his TV counterpart. Category:2010s Films Category:Animated films Category:Nickelodeon Films Category:Christmas films Category:Comedy films Category:Family films Category:Fantasy films Category:Paramount Films